


Supernatural

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Acceptance, Dev's Saiyan Culture, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: "If they wanted you to stay so close-minded, they could have left you here on the mountain, never letting you see the world outside."-Raditz reassures his brother that he is perfect, just the way he is.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Bii.

"What are you watching?"

Raditz looked over his shoulder. His brother looked at him and then attempted to look at the screen.

"Do you always spy on what people are doing, _b'na'i_?" Kakarotto gave a small frown, moving to press himself to Raditz's side. Raditz returned the motion in kind.

Kakarotto was staying close to the house today. After their initial... disastrous meeting, and the fight that Raditz managed to prevent against Vegeta, Kakarotto tended to stay close to his family. Raditz was graciously included in that small group.

"I'm just curious."

Raditz sighed, letting Kakarotto sit down next to him. He lifted a hand, waiting for Kakarotto. As soon as Kakarotto sat down, Raditz placed a hand over his brother's hand.

Kakarotto's fingers twitched, but he relaxed. It had taken months to acclimate the younger Saiyan to Raditz's touch. It was what the older brother was used to - touch was communication and comfort for the Saiyan race, and the armor they wore was to block outsiders and those that could take advantage of such intimacy. When Raditz had learnt that Kakarotto did not grab the hands of his son or that human breeding mate of his, Raditz had been shocked.

Kakarotto would carry his child often, but that was something that Gine had done for Raditz and for Kakarotto, though the younger Saiyan was a new-child at the time and was held while Bardock quickly got their section's physician to determine where Kakarotto would be placed for his incubation.

"Talk to me."

"Well, I'm just... watching some private entertainment."

Kakarotto tilted his head and turned to the screen. Raditz saw his eyes take in the image and then look off to a lower corner of the wall in front of them, his cheeks a soft pink color.

"Oh..." Raditz had never gotten a feel for his brother's inclinations for sex. It was common to have multiple partners on their birth world. Bardock was mated to Gine, but Gine had brought home Leek before, and Bardock had invited Ceripa and Toma to their home. Toma was the only one allowed to nest with them, as Bardock and Ceripa would fight too often.

Here on Earth, the behaviors seemed the same, but having more than one partner seemed to have positive and negative associations. Media had shown him that, traditionally, Kakarotto and Chi-Chi would stay devoted only to each other and forsake any desire to be with anyone else, until death. Legal separation was an aberration and was to be avoided. (Newer media taught him that, while public and world views had changed on this matter, Chi-Chi had not. Kakarotto always followed Chi-Chi's lead on these kinds of things.)

Raditz took in a slow breath, squeezing and offering some comfort to his little brother. "Do you dislike that I watch this?"

Kakarotto shook his head.

"Kame Sennin watches this kind of stuff. When I was little, he'd have it playing a lot. I've... It's not a problem."

"But you're trying not to look at the screen? Shall I turn it off?" Kakarotto didn't move, face still turned away from the screen. If anything, he just squeezed Raditz's hand, returning the gesture but meaning something else.

_Comfort me. Ask me._

"Kakarotto, talk to me."

"... Is it okay to like it?" Raditz pulled his brother towards him. Kakarotto slowly let himself be put into an embrace, one that Raditz tried to make as comforting as possible. The last time he did this with anyone, it was for Prince Vegeta, who bruised his eyes and broke several of his fingers for the effort.

Kakarotto leant close, eventually burying his face in Raditz's long hair, just as he did when he was a baby.

"Kakarotto, you are a mortal being. This is not how you see your mate, not a cheap whore for anyone's pleasure, but she's yours. You have promised yourself to her, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Kakarotto hid his face still, taking in deep breaths in effort to soothe himself. Raditz pressed Kakarotto's face into his hair. Out of instinct, he let a purr rumble its way out of his chest. He'd seen Kakarotto respond to it before, the younger Saiyan often finding more comfort in it the longer it continued. For Kakarotto, Raditz would purr as long as he was able.

"Tell me what's wrong, _karo_..." he whispered, using the nickname that their parents had used when the younger Saiyan was born.

_Heart, soul, and passion._

"I'm... I'm not watching the girls."

Raditz gripped his brother closer when Kakarotto seemed to press himself further into Raditz's hair. A nauseatingly sour smell filled his nose, and he only wished for his little brother to feel happy again.

"Does that seem wrong to you, Kakarotto?"

"Yamcha and Krillin always made it sound like it was wrong."

Kakarotto delved into stories of his friends talking ill of certain types of lovers, lovers where their body matched in sex or were too similar to differentiate in role. One day, Yamcha said something that made Kakarotto wonder what would happen if he had ever said anything, if he ever told Yamcha that he had found him attractive, or if he had mentioned anything about how handsome Tenshin Han was. If he wasn't the strongest person on Earth, what would have happened to him?

"Ah!" Raditz dug his fingers into Kakarotto's body, gripping him tight and hard. Kakarotto cried out, but Raditz could not think of anything else to do.

"Raditz-"

"Why would they tell you those things?"

"I don't-"

"If they wanted you to stay so close-minded, they could have left you here on the mountain, never letting you see the world outside."

Raditz let out a growl in his throat, one that he didn't mean to let escape, but Kakarotto didn't know that. Kakarotto hid his face, his body tense and willing to do whatever Raditz wished, as long as the strongest Saiyan present would favor him again.

A whimper answered Raditz's growl, and the older Saiyan felt a part of himself crumble.

"No, Kakarotto, no. Ssh..."

"I'm sorry."

"Kakarotto, you came to me for comfort." Raditz let out a purr, something to soothe his brother's distress, if anything could. "Why should you be sorry for trusting me?"

"But you-"

"I didn't make that threat towards you, _karo_. I am... I am angry that your friends made you believe that some part of you is wrong, when that could not be any further from the truth."

Raditz pressed his lips to Kakarotto's head, letting a purr rumble through his body once more. No, his precious brother should be happy, and Raditz should not cause his cherished one such unjust stress. He moved his tail from around his waist, purposefully putting the appendage about his brother's waist. They were brought closer to one another, more than ever before; Raditz wondered for a moment if their mother ever felt this close to either of them.

"No, Kakarotto, I would never be angry at you for something that you cannot control for, that you did not ask for... And it was quite common for our people in the first place."

"What? You mean..." Kakarotto pushed himself up, enough to look up at his older brother with wide, scared eyes - eyes scared to look hopeful. "I'm not... wrong?"

"You are perfect, Kakarotto." Raditz pressed a kiss to Kakarotto's cheek, continuing his purring and hoping his brother would do the same as a coping mechanism.

Kakarotto shivered against him, clinging tightly and refusing to let go. Raditz didn't resist. He continued to press kiss after kiss on Kakarotto's face - his nose, his forehead, his chin... There was not one spot that Raditz did not love, and he would prove that. When he finally pressed a kiss to Kakarotto's lips, however, he could feel his brother grow still.

Raditz was not pushed away, and he was not pulled closer.

He pulled away of his own accord, unsure whether to take Kakarotto's scent of disappointment as reassurance or loss of trust.

"What's wrong, _karo_?"

"... Is... Am I wrong-"

"Stop using that _tevr'span_ now."

Kakarotto looked down, avoiding Raditz's eyes as he spoke, "Is... Is it okay that I liked that kiss?"

"... Did it feel good, _karo_?"

Kakarotto nodded, and Raditz did not try to resist the urge in his heart. He pressed forward, capturing his younger brother's lips and tasting everything that he had missed for so many years.

After what seemed too short to have even been committed to memory, Kakarotto pulled away. Raditz licked his own lips as he saw his brother panting, his slightly fuller cheeks flushed.

"Um... I need to-"

"Did I frighten you?"

"... Not you." _Just myself_.

Raditz sighed, turning off the television. They had yet to get to the good part anyway, and the foreplay had gone on long enough. He nodded to Kakarotto, who had been patient enough to learn that this was a dismissal. Kakarotto stood, but he did not walk away. He held out a hand to Raditz, palm facing up and fingers relaxed. Raditz, in response to this plea of forgiveness, grabbed Kakarotto's hand from underneath, back of the hand meeting the flesh of Raditz's palm.

"No, _karo_. No apology for who you are nor what you enjoy. I liked it much as well." Raditz looked up at Kakarotto, heart burning at the small smile that bloomed on Kakarotto's face.

"I'm gonna go hunting. Wanna come?"

Raditz swallowed, his tongue dry. "Of course."


End file.
